Ab Imo Pectore
by Self-Aware-Anime-Protagonist
Summary: The day before Isa and Lea's lives changed forever was a night Lea would never forget. A short prequel to Ab Aeterno, but you don't have to read Ab Aeterno to understand...hopefully


"I beat you again, Isa!" Lea boasted, pointing the wooden sword at his best friend.

"You always were quite the swordsman, weren't you, Lea?" Isa sighed, brushing the dust off himself.

"I might be good in combat, but the general said you were one of the best strategists in the squad." Lea mentioned.

"Hm, I suppose," Isa mumbled, to which Lea clapped a hand on Isa's back.

"Come on, Isa, don't be so humble!" Lea grinned.

Isa pushed Lea, Lea's balance wavering. Lea snickered in response.

The two turned to face Sol, whose rays were barely scraping the ground in a mixture of gold and red.

Training was all Isa and Lea had known for the past several years. The two grew and fought alongside each other, becoming great friends. Tomorrow, the two would taste real combat, relying on their training to keep them alive. Their nation, Gaul, would battle the rising Roman Empire.

"Tomorrow is the big battle," Lea sighed, "I have no doubts we will both make it out alive."

Isa did not answer; instead, only stared into the distance solemnly.

"Hey...you're not afraid, are you?" Lea asked cautiously.

Isa was never one to express his innermost thoughts, but the two had known each other for many years now.

"A little," Isa confessed. "I assume you're not afraid?"

Instinctively, Lea almost answered, "Of course not", but dread filled the pit of his stomach. "Yes, of course I'm afraid..."

"I thought you feared nothing." Isa snapped.

"I fear losing you," Lea retorted, "as much as you may dread it, you are all I have in the world."

Isa's eyes did not meet Lea's. "You are all I have, as well."

"And I promised you a long time ago that we would be together forever!" Lea added. "So we have to make it out tomorrow. All our training has led up to this moment."

"You will make it, no doubt," Isa said, "me...I do not have much hope for myself..."

"Then I will hope for you," Lea offered.

"A nice gesture," Isa let a brief smile flicker across his lips.

"You're welcome, Isa," Lea hinted.

Isa snorted, pushing Lea again. Lea pushed him back. The two continued rough-housing until Sol's last rays disappeared.

* * *

After hours of tossing and turning in his cot, Lea somehow drifted off to light sleep. The sleep was disrupted from someone crawling into Lea's bed.

His eyes fluttered open to find Isa's shape in the darkness.

"Isa...?" Lea groaned, "what is it...?"

"I can't sleep," Isa admitted. "I'm scared..."

"This is really unlike you," Lea mentioned.

"I know, but the thought dawned on me: we're just two expendable boys in this army, two casualties waiting to happen. We are only good for barely wounding one or two men before someone's sword pierces our guts - " Isa rambled.

Lea interrupted, "Stop there; we'll be alright, I know it. If we enter battle with the idea that we won't make it out alive, then we will surely die. If we imagine the sweet taste of victory, then we might have a chance."

Isa sighed. "Still...I...I need a favor of you..."

"Anything for my best friend," Lea agreed.

"...Anything...?" Isa wondered.

"Of course."

"Then...I do not want to die without ever knowing someone else's touch..." Isa said.

Lea felt as if his face had caught fire. "I do not understand..."

Lea's breathing was suddenly cut short by Isa invading his space, Isa's lips capturing Lea's. Lea sighed into Isa's kiss, and he pulled Isa in closer.

Their kiss broke, and as the two's vision adjusted to darkness, they gazed into each other's eyes.

Deep inside, Lea had always thought of Isa as more than a friend, although he did not have a name for that feeling. Likewise, Isa had never spoken a word about returning Lea's desires.

"Lea...I love you..." Isa murmured.

Although Lea did not understand Isa's actions, he knew a greater power was behind him; and so it was called love.

"I love you, Isa," Lea returned.

"Make love to me, Lea," Isa whispered.

Lea's cheeks became an inferno. "I...I do not know how..."

"Then let me..."

Isa's hand slid down Lea's bare chest, brushing over Lea's nipple. Lea's breath hitched, the gentle touch sending a sudden shock through him. Isa pinched Lea's nipple, slowly rubbing the sensitive bud between his fingertips.

Lea let out a stifled groan, conscious of the others sleeping around them.

"Let me hear your voice," Isa begged.

"But - " Lea protested.

Isa cut him off. "Never mind the others, they should understand. Now, touch me..."

Isa guided Lea's hand to his hip, where his loincloth was fastened tightly. Lea picked away the cloth, letting it fall apart. He wrapped his hand around Isa's length, slowly pumping it. Isa hummed in pleasure and pressed his lips to Lea's neck. Lea tilted his head back, letting Isa kiss and lick his skin.

"Isa..." Lea whispered, his best friend's name lingering on his lips.

 _"Mmm, Lea..."_ Isa murmured, stamping his lips on Lea's neck.

Lea rubbed his thumb over the tip of Isa's member, and Isa shivered.

"I want you...inside me..." Isa hissed, his breath hot on Lea's ear.

"Wh-what...?" Lea stammered.

Isa shifted so he straddled Lea, and in Luna's light Lea could see Isa's form: pale skin, hair like the sky, and eyes the color of fresh grass.

Lea caressed Isa's thigh, his eyes falling upon Isa's erect length. He had seen Isa naked many times, but to see Isa's lust before him, Lea's desire rushed through him.

"I need you, Lea," Isa whispered, sliding his hands down Lea's body. Isa reached over the side of the bed, producing a tiny amphora used for holding olive oil.

"Where did you get that...?" Lea wondered.

"The kitchen," Isa answered flatly. He tipped the amphora over in his palm, letting the slick oil run through his fingers. He reached behind, and in the dim light, Lea watched as Isa slipped his fingers inside himself. Isa's lips parted in pain and ecstasy as he sunk his fingers knuckle-deep into his hole.

 _"Oh Isa..."_ Lea moaned, pleased with such a sight.

Isa trembled as he worked his fingers in and out, lifting his hips just enough for Lea to see. He rolled his hips into his motions, jerking when he hit his sweet spot.

With his other hand, Isa untied Lea's loincloth and slipped the fabric off. He carefully tipped more oil into his palm and wrapped his hand around Lea's member. Lea flinched at the sudden coldness on his sensitive flesh, and Isa coated Lea's member in the cool oil.

"Does it feel good, Lea?" Isa smirked.

"Y-yes...don't stop..." Lea begged.

"But I want you in me..." Isa whined.

"Then put me in you," Lea agreed.

"Alright," Isa nodded. He brought the tip of Lea's member to his stretched hole, rising on his knees to provide Lea a clear view.

Slowly, Isa sat down on Lea's length, letting the whole thing slide inside. Lea gripped Isa's hips, guiding him downward. Isa's tight walls clenched him well, bringing Lea to the edge quickly.

"Isa..." Lea grunted as Isa fully sat down.

"Oh Lea, you fill me so nicely..." Isa moaned.

An immediate pressure built inside Lea's core, threatening to spill over. "By the gods, Isa...I'm already close..." Lea sighed.

"Then I shall waste no time," Isa murmured.

He rolled his hips rhythmically, letting Lea's member explore every part of Isa's insides. The tip scraped against Isa's sweet spot, and Isa arched his back. Lea held Isa's hip bones, aiding him in his motions.

Isa threw his head back, his mouth hanging open as breathless moans escaped him. Lea grunted and thrust his hips upward into Isa, his knuckles turning white on Isa's hips. He glanced around to see if anyone had woken, and miraculously, they slept soundly.

Isa's hands wandered up Lea's chest, pinching both his nipples. Lea threw his head back and let out a cracking moan. Pressure built up in the pit of his stomach, a pressure that urged Lea to thrust faster.

"Lea, I'm going to..." Isa's voice cracked.

"Going to - ?" Lea echoed, just as Isa's body seized and he let out a guttural moan.

Sticky white fluid shot from the tip of his length over Lea's stomach. Lea slammed Isa down on his length, giving one last punitive thrust until the same fluid filled Isa's insides. His body quaked in tiny tremors as the pleasure rippled through him.

Panting, Isa slid off Lea and rolled over to his side. He curled up against Lea's heaving chest and softly kissed Lea's lips.

"I love you," Isa whispered, "now if I die, I shall die happy."

"I love you, too," Lea smiled. "Where did you learn to do such things...?"

"No place of your concern," Isa assured, "now, promise me we will be together forever."

"I promise," Lea said.

" _Ab imo pectore_?" Isa asked.

" _Ab imo pectore_ ," Lea echoed. "Goodnight, Isa."

"Goodnight, Lea."

With Isa curled up next to him, Lea felt himself slipping away. He closed his eyes, and woke up.

He sat upright in his bed, which felt too hot and sticky. He glanced around the barracks, but no one had woken. Even Isa still lay in his cot.

Lea stared down at his crotch, the overwhelming stickiness chafing in his loincloth. He slapped his palm against his forehead, ashamed of himself for ever believing Isa would indulge Lea in his deepest desires.

But he glanced back at Isa's sleeping form, and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Isa, _ab imo pectore_..." He whispered so only he could hear, then turned over in his cot and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **\- Ab Imo Pectore - From the bottom of my heart**

 **A lil something for AkuSai month (even though it's more Isa/Lea and it ended up being more about Lea anyway)**


End file.
